It has been known for many years to use cargo containers for storing and transporting baggage and the like. There have become known any of numerous types of cargo containers taking on various shapes, sizes, configurations, and structural characteristics. It has now become desirable that a cargo container be constructed wherein access to the interior of the container may be made by means of two low-profile doors storable atop the cargo container and wherein a shelf may be retained within the container itself and adjustable by a single operator. It has further become desirable that such a cargo container be constructed having a good structural integrity while being lightweight and inexpensive to construct and maintain.
The instant invention provides for the above-recited desirable objects by the presentation of a cargo container having a top, a base, two end panels interconnecting said top and base, and a header extending along the edge of the top and interconnecting the two end panels and further having the improvement, comprising an upper door section supportingly engaged at the top thereof by the header and having a channel member extending along the bottom edge thereof; a lower door section having an edge member extending along and obliquely protruding from the top thereof; and a longitudinal hinge interconnected between the channel member and edge member and extending therealong.